


В одной паралельной вселенной фемслэш всегда побеждает гет

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на <a href="http://5.firepic.org/5/images/2013-06/22/sjpzm02ytqpq.jpg">арт</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	В одной паралельной вселенной фемслэш всегда побеждает гет

– ...а потом он сказал, что денег на всякую дрянь нет, представляешь? И это после второго парфе! Разве можно так ущемлять права детей? А я, я ведь потратила на него лучшие годы своей жизни! – объясняла Кагура, отчаянно жестикулируя.  
Нобумэ покивала, внимательно посмотрела на поспешившего скрыться за поворотом прохожего, протянула ей коробку с пончиками и вдумчиво ответила:  
– Я бы убила.  
Кагура умолкла и даже руками перестала махать, целиком отдавшись запихиванию в рот сразу двух пончиков, пока Нобумэ, мечтательно закатив глаза, не продолжила:  
– Медленно бы отрезала пальцы, пока он не отдал деньги и не начал просить о пощаде...  
Единственная оставшаяся на детской площадке женщина посмотрела на них с ужасом и, подхватив своего ребенка, ретировалась.  
– Эфо флифом фыфтофо, – укоризненно пробормотала Кагура, Нобумэ по-кошачьи склонила голову набок. – А вдруг он их спрятал! Придется ведь самой искать, пока этот идиот будет корчиться от боли и пытаться замотать раны. Так нельзя, Нобу-тян, – прожевав, сказала Кагура.  
Набуме вздохнула и слегка погрустнела.  
– А как надо? – с надеждой переспросила она. Кагура поболтала ногами и задумалась.  
– Не причинять непоправимых увечий. Можно бить по голове, хуже все равно не будет. О, можно еще поканючить, с Гин-саном иногда прокатывает! – наконец нашлась она.  
– Это как? – свела брови к переносице Нобумэ. Кагура закусила губу, огляделась по сторонам, а удостоверившись, что рядом никого нет, обхватила себя за плечи, посмотрела на Нобумэ самым умилительным взглядом и попросила:  
– Нобу-тян, как-то похолодало, тебе не кажется? Может, одолжишь мне свой плащ?  
Нобумэ приподняла бровь, но плащ сняла и неловко накинула его на плечи Кагуре. Та самодовольно ухмыльнулась.  
– Вот видишь, работает!  
– А точно надо делать такой кровожадный вид? – участливо поинтересовалась Нобумэ. Кагура сникла.  
– Да нет же! Ты должна выглядеть так, как будто ты видишь маленького котенка. Попробуй. Ой, лучше не надо. Тогда представь что-нибудь хорошее, например, ммм, пончики. Нет, тоже не годится. Короче, просто смотри как обычно и говори "спасибо" и "пожалуйста", должно сработать.  
– Страшно подумать, что вы можете замышлять тут вдвоем. Не удивлюсь, если коварные планы добывания еды, – раздался знакомый голос с протяжными интонациями, и на детскую площадку лениво вышел Окита.  
– Иди куда шел, тебя не звали, – грубо отозвалась Кагура.  
– Отвали нахуй, пожалуйста, – попросила Нобумэ.  
Окита подозрительно оглядел обеих, задержав взгляд на плаще Нобумэ, а потом мерзко ухмыльнулся.  
– Ой. Я случайно вам тут не помешал? Простите-простите, романтика, все дела, я понимаю, в наше время сложно найти понимающего человека, особенно если ты иностранец с дурным характером и...  
– Ну все, доболтался, – мрачно сообщила Кагура, поднимаясь со скамейки и похрустывая суставами.  
– Будь добр, сдохни, пожалуйста, – добавила Нобумэ, последовав за ней.  
Невнятные оправдания: "Эй, я же пошутил, вы что, шуток не понимаааааа..." утонули в звуках безобразной драки.  
– О чем это он говорил? – спросила Нобумэ несколькими минутами позже, переступая через тело.  
– Без понятия, – отозвалась Кагура, стряхивая невидимые пылинки с белого плаща, и высокомерно добавила: – Чего их слушать, этих мужиков?  
– А что на счет моей силы убеждения? – ровно спросила Нобумэ.  
Кагура показала ей большой палец.  
– Ты неподражаема. Главное – всегда комбинируй слова с хуком справа!


End file.
